First Date
by cantwritesorry
Summary: Dean and Cas agree to meet to discuss what their relationship is


First Date

Finally, Dean had agreed. He wanted to keep it casual. Nothing special he said, Cas knew that Dean didn't want to know anything yet but he couldn't help it. He wanted to treat Dean, just because other people didn't believe in Dean, Cas wanted him to know he believed in him. Cas walked up to the small bar they had arranged to meet in. Cas had brought flowers with him, that's what humans did for dates right? No, not a date Cas reminded himself just an evening out with Dean. Cas sweated nervously as he walked towards the bar. This was a make-or-break night. Dean was already in the bar, he waved as Cas walked in and got off the bar stool to go over to Cas.

'You are here rather early Dean, I'm suprised'  
'Yeah well, now or never isn't it. Come on lets sit down.' Cas followed Dean over to a small booth.  
'Whats with the flowers?'  
'Isn't it what humans bring to d.. evenings out with other humans?' Cas looked up at Dean in the eyes for the first time that evening. Dean sighed and took the flowers, he never was a fan of such personal and non-useful gifts. He returned Cas's gaze then looked down at the table. His hands were a tight fist on the wooden table. A waitress came over and asked for drinks, 'one whiskey and..' Dean looked at Cas to see what he wanted. Cas looked up from the menu and said 'one cherry negroni.' Dean gave Cas a look and carried on saying 'yeah just that thanks.' The waitress walked off and Dean looked back at his tight fists on the table.

'So I guess we should talk about us, this, whatever this is.' Dean mumbled. Cas looked sincerely at Dean and replied 'You know we have a profound bond Dean, I gave up everything for you and I would do it again. You know that.'  
Dean looked up at this and stared at Cas. He half-smiled then looked back at his hands. The waitress returned with their drinks and Dean took a big gulp of his whiskey and breathed.  
'Okay, so yes I guess we do have this.. Erm more 'proufound' bond as you call it.' Dean put his head in his hands. 'Oh come on Cas I..' he stopped and took a deep breath 'I do like you and I think we have something.. If you can call it something but lets get real here. It would never work. You're an angel for gods sake! I'm just a mere human, I mean how would this ever become something more? I've got to keep in mind the hunting and.. and Sam!' Cas kept his gaze steady on Dean.  
'Dean, I want this more than anything.'

A moment of silence passed between the two men. They just kept each others gaze shutting off the outside world untill Dean looked down. 'Come on then, I guess we should leave.'

'What about my cocktail Dean?'

'It's a girls cocktail come on lets go I want to show you something.' Cas looked at his drink and took a sip. It was not what he was expecting and made a sour face. Dean just laughed at him and continued walking out. Cas fell into step with him and they walked into the night. Dean remembered they had been in this town when he and Sammy were just kids. John was on a hunt for vampires if he could remember correctly. Sam started asking questions again and Dean didn't know how to react so he shouted at Sam to stop and left the hotel room and went off in the rain. He had found an empty field and sat in it for a good hour. Dean had felt normal there and seperated from all of the world. For once in Dean's life he started to imagine what life would be like not going on the move all the time and having a normal family with normal siblings.. And a mother. A mother to look after the boys, someone to go to if he had a nightmare. Someone who would be there to pick him and Sammy up after school and take home to homecooked brownies.

He wanted to take Cas there. Because that was a place he really felt normal.  
They walked up the field to get to the top of it. It was on a hill and overlooked the small town. Dean stared out at the dark sky and all the bright lights from the streetlamps.

He looked over at Cas who was already looking at him.  
'Why did you bring me here Dean?'  
'I'm not really sure' though he knew why 'I came here as a kid and the view was nice.'  
Cas did his confused face. Dean could help but look away and smile, it always made him laugh how easy it was to confuse Cas. Cas was stepping closer to Dean, he didn't want to move away. Cas finally stopped about an inch from his face. 'Do you want this Dean?'  
'Oh why the hell not.' And Cas locked lips with dean. Dean knew this was right he knew this is where he wanted to be.

Suddenly, Dean had this weird sick sensation. His vision went blurry and he felt as if was going to vomit everywhere. The sensation soon wore off and he tried to steady himself but he soon fell to the ground.  
'Dean Winchester?' A great voice boomed.  
'Who's asking?' Dean managed to croak out. The great voice laughed and it seemed to echo all around him.  
'Why isn't it obvious? Some call me, Yahweh. I've been called Jehovah, also a certain word which is God. But you might know me as Chuck Shurley.'


End file.
